That's Not Why I Like You
by Taryn Eithne
Summary: I noticed recently that Fred never seems to get a happy ending. Well, here's his. Rated for language. Not meant to offend in ANY way... Possibly Permanent Hiatus.
1. Prologue and Introduction

Disclaimer: Dun own it, Want it, Life is tough. We'll all get over it one day.

Freddy Dukes was tired of it. All he had ever wanted was a little affection and a bit of help. But no, instead he was currently stuck in this hell whole, getting treated like a dumb sack of shit.

And he could tell you—Fred was not dumb. He seemed it, yes, but not really. The only reason he was getting the marks in school that he was were because of his actions—certain actions he took when he got mad.

What could he say? He had just never been able to handle his anger. It was, however, the only emotion he had not been able to handle. He was very strong unless he didn't watch his temper, and had proven it—except in Jean's case.

He still blamed the X-Men for most of his problems. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help but believe that it was _Jean_'s fault he was so hated by the "Institute Gang"—and by Scott especially. He would never be accepted by the X-Men, and was doomed to live by Brotherhood standards.

Not that the Brotherhood were really so bad. Hell, Lance had even proved to the goody-goody Kitty Pryde that he could be a good guy—he just chose not to. Fred was the same way, if you stayed out of his way. Yes, he admitted—the fights with the X-men were pointless and mean, but they were fun nonetheless. Fred was almost sure the X-Men felt the same, at least on Brotherhood terms. However, the Acolytes were not as nice, nor were they quite as harmless. Sure, if Fred threw you into a wall, you'd be sore for a few days, but _never_ would he try to kill you.

The Acolytes would.

Even Fred's deep animosity for Scott Summers, long-time boyfriend of Jean Grey, couldn't bring him to do what the Acolytes had done in the past. Why, he and the Brotherhood had eventually even joined the team of X-Men to help fend off the Acolytes, who seemed to want nothing more than to rid the world of the "evils" of humankind and dominate it with what Magneto had so infamously dubbed "homo superior."

Homo superior: a term Fred had come to love and to hate at the same time. A term that meant genetic advances such as his super strength—which was really rather cool—but that also meant isolation from the rest of the world. Isolation because they thought he had no feelings, when he did. Because they thought he could not think, but he could.

Oh, could he ever think. He was quite intelligent, as a matter-of-fact, but nobody could ever see that. He would get pissed off before they had the chance to.

But where had he meant to begin?

Oh yes, from the day all that began to change.

***

Nadine was a fat girl. She could tell you that. Hell, even her parents could tell you that. She couldn't hide it. You could reach out and find a roll of fat anywhere on her.

It was disgusting, and she knew it. She needed to do something about it. It was ruining her life. And it really was. She was the nicest girl at Bayville, but nobody was willing to give her a chance because of her immense size.

She mostly blamed the only other larger person at her school for that one. His name was Fred Dukes, and he was an asshole. At least, what Nadine had seen of him. She had seen his attack in the cafeteria his first day of school, and when he had attacked the football field that one-day.

Yes, she remembered that day well. Nobody else seemed to, but she did. She had left the moment danger seemed to arrive, and had run home, telling her mother the game had been postponed. It _had_ mysteriously rained that night anyway…

But she _did_ remember it, at least. She remembered when Lance Alvers had announced the Institute's mutants, and when Fred himself had ripped the school mascot from its proud place and had meant to throw it. She had just caught a red beam of light destroy the giant hawk before she had slipped from the stadium.

She couldn't help but wonder what had caused had driven the Brotherhood to do what they did. She didn't really much care, but she was curious.

She was curious as to why Lance insisted on being part of the gang but still flirted with Kitty. She was curious as to why Pietro Maximoff insisted on being such a jerk to that Evan Daniels. She was just plain freaked out by the way Todd Tolensky acted.

But mostly—mostly she wanted to know why Fred Dukes could not control his anger. And heaven help her, she was going to find out if it was the last thing she did.

Because she was sick of putting up with people who assumed she was the same as he. Because she wasn't. She was different. Very different.

But that would change. And if it didn't, something would. She wasn't going to take this shit anymore.

~~~

Urg. I was hoping I could at least get 1000 words. It didn't work well at all.

Anyway, this was just the prologue, so I hope ya'll enjoyed it!! I implore you to leave reviews, and I PROMISE you the rest of the story won't be half as bad and mush less redundant! As a matter-of-fact, it'll prolly be better with MORE reviews! And I won't continue unless I have at least three. So PLEASE review and lemme know what you think!

Ja, ttyl!

Bai!!!!!!!!


	2. They Were Laughing At Me!

Geez, guys, I don't even get a chance to take a break! Ok, ok, I got at least three reviews, so I'm updating my story. Are you guys happy now??

^^

I feel so loved.

Oh! But I have junk to say:

Roguehobbit: I'm not trying to sound mean or defensive or anything, but every OC nowadays are Mary Sues. We can't avoid them. ^^ Sorrie…

And to Eileen: I thought I had explained it well, but I guess not. My impression of that day was that the Professor managed to wipe the memories of everybody at the football field when he was actually doing the clearing. Nadine had gone home by this point, so she wouldn't have been at the field when he made everybody forget. I could be wrong on this matter, but if I am, I'm terribly sorrie. It doesn't make much difference anyway, as Nadine doesn't really care and the case probably won't come up again in the story. It was just a word waster. Sorrie!

So anyway, I don't own any of the Evolution people, but Nadine and the Plot are MINE. At least, I think they are… Lemme know if you have the need to claim them…

**Chapter One: They Were Laughing At Me!**

"Get out of my _way_, fattie!"

Nadine rolled her eyes. She did _not_ want to put up with this kind of stuff so early in the morning. She rolled her eyes and stepped out of the way, careful to trip the asshole who had just insulted her. He stumbled a bit before catching his ground and whirling around to face Nadine.

"You did that on _purpose_!" He cried indignantly, sticking a pale, bony finger into Nadine's face. She refrained from taking it and twisting it by simply rolling her eyes again. "Bring it on, bitch!" the boy shouted suddenly, making two fists and beginning to bounce up and down energetically, as if waiting for her to duke it out with him. The boxing match never came, as she wave his hands from her and walked right past him, now completely intent on making it to class on time.

The boy would not put up with this. He reached out and grabbed her bookbag, futily attempting to stop her, but she kept on relentlessly and he was just too weak. He did, however, manage to tear the strap of her bookbag, sending him flying backwards. Nadine whirled around at the sound of a rip, watching in horror as all her books and personal belongings went flying everywhere. The other students burst into fits and peals of laughter as Nadine tried to gather up her stuff, shoving the boy who had torn her bookgbag into another person. This person, however, was none other than Fred Dukes, who was getting quite pissed. He had just literallystumbled onto the crowd, and had assumed they were laughing at him for his slip-up. What he hadn't seen was Nadine on the ground, struggling to gather all the equipment that was now being stepped on and destroyed.

Fred growled deeply before shoving the boy back onto the ground. The young fighter looked up at Fred with a terrified expression, and backed away into the crowd. Fred cried out in rage and threw his own bookbag onto the ground before looking for something else to throw. The corwd immediately recognized this as "Fred's pissed again" mode and dispersed quickly, not wanting to get in Fred's way.

He was still roaring mindlessly when Nadine stood up and slapped him, _hard_. She glared at him while he stared back in confusion, rubbing his kind-of-sore cheek.

"My stuff is destroyed and you're too budy making an idiot of yourself!" she shouted angrily at him, putting her fisted hands on her hips and cocking an eyebrow. Fred nodded numbly, still rubbing his cheek. For a human girl, she sure hit hard.

"Yeah, well, they were laughing—" Fred began, but Nadine slapped him again.

"They were laughing at _me_, dumbass!" she cried. "Because my stuff was all over the damn floor! Now if you don't mind, I would _highly_ appreciate it if you _helped_ me clean it up, since you were the one who made everybody trample all over it!!"

Fred, again, nodded numbly and began to gather Nadine's books. He had picked up about five when she handed him his own bookbag, hers already packed and wrapped up in her arms, save the books he had in his hand.

"Here's your stuff, Fred." She stated bitterly as he took his bookbag and slung it over his shoulder. "Now give me mine and stay out of my way."

He agreed with a small nod (lots of those, eh?) and handed her the five books. She snatched them and tossed him his bookbag, turning to go.

"Erm, thanks," he stated wuickly, reaching out to stop her. He did not, but she paused and gave him a confused look. "For stopping me there. Wish I had some kind of control over that…" he muttered quietly. She frowned and took a step towards him.

"Of course you can," She countered. She hesitated a moment before sticking out her free hand. "My name's Nadine. Nadine Willows."

He took her hand gratefully and gave her hand a hearty squeeze. She winced lightly as he let go, giving a small, forced smile as he grinned back at her.

"I'm Freddy Du—"

"I know who you are," she interrupted. "With a temper like that, everybody knows who you are."

He coughed nervously. "Like I said," he countered quickly, "There's really not any way I have of controlling what I—"

"Bullshit." Nadine frowned again. "You can always control your emotions," she added matter-of-factly. She sighed before turning away again, "It just takes a bit of practice and a lot of patience…"

The bell rang loudly and suddenly, and Nadine let out a cry of frustration. She had _really_ hoped to make it to class on time today, but that obviously wasn't happening. She turned again to make a break for the classroom door, but his hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"I want to control it." He stated earnestly, and Nadine turned to find his eyes glittering with unshed water. "I want to control my anger, but I don't know how."

She found herself sighing again before she took his hand and gently took it off of her shoulder.

With a small nod, she answered, "I can try to help you, Fred, but I'm not sure we're goint to get anywhere if you haven't been able to control yourself yet…"

He nodded enthusiastically but with understanding. However, the feeling this girl gave him brought him back memories of Jean, and he did not want another of those events to happen. This girl, after all, was no mutant and would not be able to save herself from him.

But she wouldn't have to, because Fred was ready to change the way he acted and learn to control his temper.

"Good," she stated, breaking him from his thoughts, "Then I guess I'll see you around, ok?"

Without any further words, she gave a light wave and disappeared around a corner at full speed. Fred crossed his arms and suddenly wondered what he had just gotten himself into.

***

Whoo-hoo, I hit my thousand word goal for this chapter! And all in one night!

And I know, a lot of it's bullshit, but that's what you guys get for demanding more.

^^

I'm so glad so many of you reviewed, and I hope to see more from you!

But I'm so tired, and I dun wanna write more…

Ok, so I'll post more of the story soon guys! I'm gonna keep writing, but this time I won't post until I have at LEAST 10 reviews for chapter 2… or for both, depending, I guess. So ja.

TTYL guys!!! Love you all!!

MUAH!

Ugh… Goodnite…


	3. Duncan Matthews is an Asshole

Ok, ok. But just to let you all know—I'm not happy that I didn't get any reviews. I mean, I did!!! And I love all you guys for it!!! But come on people!! Just hit the lovely little button in the bottom right corner of your monitor!! Pwease?

So anyway, here's chapter three of My little Fred story. Hope you likies, and hope I can maintain whatever plot I originally had. Sorrie it took so long.

So here it goes!

WAIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!! *all hell stops* I forgot to give credit where crdit is due! So here's the credit, just scroll to the bold if ya don't feel like reading!

MissMishka: Wow. I totally love your review. Thank you so much and I hope I don't disappoint!!!!!!

Chrissie: Hey thanks!! I'll try not to get discouraged, and I'll keep updating (hopefully)!!!

Alice: Yay! Blob fans!! I was never actually one myself tho… Don't kill me!! I'm growing closer and closer to him with every word I write of this story!!!

Eileen: Ja, I think I explained last chapter. Sorrie bout the confusion.

Roguehobbit: Hey, don't worry. I'm going to avoid Mary Sueing as much as possible. You know, the downright disgusting kind… *grimace*

Foxglove: I sure hope she turns out the way I hoped!! We'll see though, and I hope you read more!!

A girl and her muses: I'm so sorrie!!! By the time I had checked the reviews and written chapter two, I hadn't seen yours!!! CAN YOU EVER FORGIVE ME???? Are you still reading anyway? I hope so!!! I wuv your reviews!!!!!!

Risty: Ja, I totally agree. I hope we all get to see more of him, everywhere.

And finally, jskullguy: Not a bad idea, actually. I was actually going to keep Nadine a human, but your idea is uber cool. Danke!!!

So anyway, let's get onto the actual story!!

**Chapter Two: Duncan Matthews is an Asshole**

It was five o'clock the next morning when Nadine was awake and at school, dressed in a pair of cheerleader shorts and an old volunteer t-shirt. Something about a mile run had long since faded, but it didn't matter to Nadine. She just needed something she could sweat into.

She was standing at the track field, glaring at it as if it were a curse. Hell, it _was_ a curse, considering what she was about to do. But she had to do it, for her own sake.

She was going to run. Five miles would she run, or walk at least, and she was going to do it regularly. Maybe—just maybe—she could lose some weight then.

The first quarter of a mile wasn't too bad, actually. She didn't have any breathing problems and she had yet to start sweating. She thanked the cool, moist air for that, but knew she would later damn it.

Cold sweat was not comfortable. And it always came quickly.

She had approached her half-mile when she realized her breathing was becoming irregular, and she was having difficulty breathing. It wasn't the three-quarter's mark when her side began to hurt.

So it was going to be a bit more difficult than she had planned. She huffed wearily as she _finally_ crossed the mile line, dreakding the next for laps. If she even lived through next four laps.

Meanwhile, a certain mohawked teenager had also appeared at the school early. Nadine, had after all, told him to meet her at the school at seven. So what if he was two hours early? He was going to change himself—maybe he could study for an upcoming test or something.

He had seen her on the track field from the parking lot, and had gone out to talk to her. But by the time he had made it to the track, she was running around it. He couldn't help but wonder why she felt the need to run—he only ran, after all, when he was charging one of those X-Men guys. Even then, he tried not to run too much.

And she didn't either, by the looks of it. She was panting half-way through her first lap, and looked ready to collapse by the end of it. Slight concern etched itself across Fred's face, but he simply passed it off. She could do fine by herself, right?

It appeared so, because Nadine managed to take two more laps without any problems. She was nearing the halfway mark on her fourth lap when Fred heard a loud hoot behind him. He turned as best he could on the bleacher to see the infamous Duncan Matthews and his usual duo of cronies. The three of them were all laughing heartily as Duncan pointed unceremoniously towards Nadine. Fred watched in slight horror and slight disgust as Duncan made comment after comment about Nadine on the track. Fred could only hope that she couldn't hear, and he was grateful to see that it didn't look like she could.

"Hey Naddie!" Duncan finally called, cupping his hands. Fred stood as he shouted, "We don't wanna see that hanging out!"

Duncan Matthews had just sealed his fate. Fred, without hesitation, began his way towards Duncan, a scowl leaving deep creases in his usually soft face. Duncan's cronies finally noticed him, and watched in horror as Fred approached them, fists clenched. One finally gained the nerve to tug lightly on Duncan's coat sleeve as he offered Nadine more insults. Duncan paused to glance at his friend in annoyance, finally spotting Fred heading his way. He immediately stopped, which caused Nadine to turn, wondering why the insults had ceased.

"Oh, you're going to regret ever insulting somebody, Matthews!" Fred shouted threateningly (how ELSE can you shout that??), rolling up his sleeve for emphasis of his clenched fists. Duncan gulped and quickly began a search for a quick escape, but the larger teen had blocked all exits except the backwards drop from the top level of the bleachers.

It was definitely not a risk Duncan would take over Fred Dukes. But it was starting to look tempting. He quickly notioned at his two buddies for take care of Fred, but they both shook their heads vehemently. Both knew the consqequences of picking a fight with the notorious Freddy.

"I—uh—I… hi," Duncan stuttered nervously, inching slightly to his left. Fred followed, the scowl never having left his face. He cracked his knuckles, watching in amusement as Duncan flinched visibly winced at each cracked knuckle.

A small thud stopped Fred from going any farther. He turned around to see Nadine gasping on the ground beneath them, clutching her chest tightly.

It, if at all possible, was not five seconds before Fred was at her side, leaning over her to see if she was ok. She couldn't breathe, it seemed, and her face was completely red and covered in sweat. She was rocking back and forth, taking tiny intakes of breath at a rapid pace. Fred had never seen anything of the sort, so he looked around for any sign of help. Jack, one of Duncan's friends, had made it down the bleachers, followed by Duncan and the other friend. The first huffed as he approached and leaned over.

"She… she's hyperventilating!" he cried, grabbing one of her arms tightly and attempting to help her stand. Fred ignored him and helped her stand himself, leaning her against him. He followed the boy into the school and towards the infirmary, ignoring the slightly dumbfounded and incredibly lucky Duncan behind him.

"I—I couldn't get five miles…" Nadine stated hoarsely through the gasps suddenly, slightly frightening Fred. But he was almost to the imfirmary, where the nurse took Nadine quickly and administered necessary methods. She thanked both Jack and Fred and ushered them out of the infirmary. Jack quickly disappeared, as students had begun to enter the building and he didn't want to be caught hanging near Fred. Fred, however, didn't care. He was still slightly worried about his newfound friend and her well being.

That, and the fact that he had let Duncan Matthews get away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Whoo-hoo! Crap chapter!!! Um…. Ok, I'm basically out oflittle plt pieces, so any suggestions are always cool guys!! Love you all!!

But yay!! 1000 words again! I'm so proud!

Ok, that's all you get for now. And please… I don't want to continue until I have 

AT LEAST 20 reviews… 

And I'm probably serious this time because I have other ideas. So anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter!!

Anyway, ttyl!!! Luv u all!

MUAH!


	4. And So the Lessons Begin!

Blah, blah.  I got what? 3 or 4 reviews? I think I'm going to cry. You guys are lucky I'm doing this because I enjoy writing it!

Nah, j/k. I love you all! And I really do enjoy writing this. The more and more I see of Fred, the more and more I like him. He's just got such an interesting character, you really can't help but wonder… How the hell is Fred without all that anger?

So anywho, SHOUTOUTS to my loyal reviewers!

Roguehobbit, who has managed to review every chapter (All three! WoOt!) I Love ya babe and I'm so glad you find my story interesting! Btw… I'm curious about the name…

A girl and her muses, whom I've also seen EVERY chapter (once again, all freakin three… I need to update more…) YAY! You make me feel loved. And actually, the reviewer responses are just a habit of mine, and I only started last chapter… But yay! I'm so glad you're enjoying my fic! If anything, I'm continuing for you and roguehobbit, kay? ^^

And then Risty: Duncan DOES totally deserve to get his ass kicked. But don't worry. He will. Oh boy, he will…. *malicious finger drumming*

So anywho, let the story continue!

**Chapter Three: And So The Lessons Begin!**

Nadine had appeared back in second period looking as if she had never had  the encounter with Duncan Matthews and his cronies on the field only two hours prior. Fred noticed as she walked in, realizing for the first time that he actually _had_ seen her before the run-in they had shared the day before.

He waved light heartedly as she walked in a took her seat in the back of the last rows of desks, completely opposite where the teacher had placed Fred when he had argued with one of the lesser students in the back.

Fred wondered if it had been because of him that she chose that seat everyday, as he knew that it was her semi-permanent seat.

He had put his chin disappointedly in his hand and had glanced out the nearby window when a familiar voice rang in his ears.

"So I, uh… I guess I should thank you for this morning," Nadine stated, leaning over the empty desk next to Fred. He turned and nodded dumbfounded, his face adopting a small grin. "So… is this seat taken already?" He shook his head and she smiled, placing her stuff on the floor. She was going to say something else, but the second bell rang, signaling class was indeed officially starting. She quickly closed her mouth and faced the front of the class, motioning slightly for Fred to do the same when he looked boredly out the window again. He noticed her slight shake-of-head and forcefully turned his head to pay attention to the teacher, who had begun to run his mouth at the front of the class.

"Okay, okay, class. Settle down," Dr. Keene commanded, looking around the room. He spotted Fred in his usual seat, but noticed, with much confusion, that Nadine had placed herself next to Fred. Raymond Keene was suddenly nervous. He new that this new bond (were they actually talking to each other before class had started?) could go either way: either Nadine would prove to have positive effects on Fred, and he would become more tolerant and willing to learn, or Fred would affect Nadine so much that she would become much like Fred—a personality Raymond knew they did not need two of running around Bayville. Especially at Nadine and Fred's sizes. Not that there truly was anything wrong with them; they just proved to be quite intimidating to the rest of the students.

He did note, gratefully, that it did not seem to be the case. He even noticed, with much joyous internal cheering, that Fred was actually not one of the students causing a ruckus this period. He was actually looking attentively at Dr. Keene, his hands folded in serious imitation of Nadine's, which were also folded politely on her desk.

It took all Raymond Keene had not to laugh. Fred Dukes was just too much of a sight, sitting straight up as he could in his under-sized seat, hands folded neatly and face slightly contorted in concentration.

"Okay, class, _hush now_!" Dr. Keene finally shouted, lightly slamming his book against the desk. All the students whom he could only previously see the back of the heads of had turned and were looking at him with as much attentiveness as Fred, Nadine, and a few other select students in the classroom.

One of those students, notably, was Scott Summers, who had come into the classroom and sat down a few seats from "Blob," waiting for the usual, more-than-daily onslaught of uncreative and unoriginal insults from the larger teen. He had found it strange when Fred had merely come in quietly and sat in his usual seat. No harsh words had been spoken.

He had also watched Fred when the girl had come in and Fred had conspicuously watched her go to her seat across the room. Had he sighed when she dropped her stuff on the floor?

The mutant had stopped watching Fred to glance over at the girl, watching as she glanced at Fred, then at her seat, then back at Fred. He watched as she hesitantly picked up her book bag and dragged it over to an empty seat near Fred. She spoke to him, but Scott couldn't hear what she was saying. He instead read the expressions on Fred's face.

Fred smiles once or twice, and the girl—Nadine, maybe?—sat next to him in the front. Dr. Keene then spoke, and Scott turned to pay attention to the lesson for the day.

Scott was shocked to fins himself and hour into the class with still no problems arising from Fred. There had been some near instances, but it seemed that either Dr. Keene or Nadine had been able to quickly subdue it with a comment or two.

The end of class had even come, and Scott had not seen any more of Fred's aggressive attitude. Apparently, neither had Dr. Keene.

"You did a great job in class, today, Fred," Dr. Keene had stated as Fred and Nadine made their way out of class one or two people in front of Scott.

"Yeah, shocked us all," Scott couldn't help but say, though he knew he shouldn't have.

"Yeah!?" Fred called, stopping the traffic out the door and turning to see Scott. "And just how's it a shock, X-Geek?" he asked, making fists so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

"I think it's a wonderful kind of shock," Dr. Keene cut in, adjusting his glasses and crossing his arms. He turned and glared at Scott, who could feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment and regret.

"Me too!" Nadine pitched in, taking one of Fred's arms. "Now c'mon, Freddy. We have third block on the _other_ side of the freakin' school!"

Fred followed slightly behind Nadine, watching where Scott was also leaving Dr. Keene's class. Right then, he was so mad at Scott he could hardly think straight. He hated the boy with so much passion it hurt, and he made a mental note to pound both Scott and Duncan sometime later in the day.

On the other hand, he could barely hold his delight at having successfully—temporary as it may be—contained his anger for the _second_ time that day. It seemed almost worthy of sharing back at the Boarding House!

***

WoOt! Chapter three! And actually, this one didn't seem too bad, if I do say so myself. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed and I hope there are more than three people out there reading this…

If you are, please let me know!! Comments, suggestions, and constructive criticism are all very much encouraged!!

So look! Below! See the little button in the bottom left corner? CLICK IT!! Leave a review! I wuv you!!

Muah!


End file.
